Traditional power supply controllers for isolated systems utilize a primary side switch to induce a voltage on a secondary side of the controller. Electrical isolation and power transfer from the primary side to the secondary side can be accomplished, for example, with magnetic coupling via a transformer, with capacitive coupling via capacitor network, or combinations thereof. During steady state operation, feedback can be provided to control the switching element and provide the desired voltage and current at the output of the secondary side of the converter. For primary side controllers of an isolated converter, the feedback can include an isolation element, such as, but not limited to, an optical coupler. In certain control schemes, accommodations for unpredictable start-up conditions can add to the cost and complexity of the converter.